Forever
by tetra67082229
Summary: Cronus is caught by Karkat, who nags him about his dancestor. Which seems to have let the concept of being dead get to him! Rated T for Karkat's language!


Wandering through the dream bubbles. Again. Wow, what a surprise. Your name is Cronus Ampora and you've been dead for maybe a long time you don't really know… You wander into some part of a dark forest, you think its a memory of that younger Pyrope. You sit and dwell on your thoughts until you hear footsteps.

"Hey asshole, do me a favor." Oh its that little vantas look-alike. You take a puff of your lit cigarette before taking it out of your mouth. "Waddaya want kid?" The short shit takes a seat next to you.

"Kankri's been acting weird, he doesn't talk as much and that's when you know there is a serious fucking problem. It's like, I walk up to him and all I get is an 'Oh, hello Karkat' I mean what the fuck?! Don't you think thats weird? It's fucking weird right? I'm not the only god damned one!" Wow, this kid can ramble on as much as Kankri.

"Yeah, so?" What does he want you to do about it? You're not Kankri's grub sitter. "So? You're his fucking matesprit! Do something or so help me god I will chew through your vascular blood-pump!" You sigh, glaring at him.

"Kankri's is not my matesprit." Everyone you've ever met has assumed Kankri was your matesprit, I mean just because you like the guy doesn't mean you LIKE the guy. Just a stupid flush crush.

"Tch, yeah whatever. Just talk to him okay?" You mutter out a fine whatever as you re-insert the half burnt out cigarette between your lips. Karkat finally shoves off and that leaves you alone for a good while. You sit on the log…the forest was pretty dark right here. It's almost perfect, you just need someone here. The dream bubbles are lonely…and it kind of… bugs you?

You hear soft footsteps, and you assume its the Vantas boy and groan.

"Geez Karkat, I said I wo- Oh… Hey Kan." Speak of a Vantas, a rather… Sad? Kankri Vantas stands before you… he looks tired almost… dead? Well you mean like… more dead than usual.

"Hello Cronus, mind if I sit?" He mumbles through the neck of his sweater, which he has pulled over his mouth for some reason. "Uh yeah chief sure." You scoot over on the log you were sitting on, and Kankri plops down and rests his head in his hand. God he looks… awful. You kind of want to hug him, but it might make it worse.

"So uh… what's up?" You try, hoping to make the almost lifeless troll next to you happy. HE simply glances at you, with the ghost of his pupils.. barely noticeable against the rest of the bright white among his eyes.

He simply gives you a shrug "I'm fine…" No you're not… he looks like a poor abused kitten. "C'mon Kan...what's up? You look like someone kicked you in the stomach." Wow, way to go Cronus, Thats going to make him feel better.

"Its...nothing I'm fine." He attempts to perk up, still mumbling through his sweater… "Okay what the actual fuck Kankri, what's up? I know you better than that." This seems to get a reaction, kind of. He sighs and stares at you for a moment.

"I just… I feel kind of… Isolated almost. Like everything we've had to look forward to is gone…" Well, yeah you guess that's true. "Kankri… I-" He stands up "I never asked to die Cronus! Never once in that game did I ask to get blown up by the tumor and end up here! I can never grow old, or experience life! It's all so terrifying! I wanted to live...I-I don't…" Shit… Kankri is crying, like… crying crying and you're not particularly sure how to fix it.

"Kan.. I know it can be hard… but would you have rather been deserted in oblivion or whatever real death is than… spend it with us?" He glances at you again, sniffling. He has no answer, so you calmly walk over to him. "Kan..?" He looks down at the ground… his face blank almost.

You then decide that it's the best time to pull him in a tight hug. You wrap your arms around kankri's shoulders, Your head resting on the top of his… damn height difference. He kind of just, stays there like a statue… and he's almost cold...But eventually you feel his arms wrap around your waist… and his head kind of nuzzles into your chest. Adorable.

"I know Kan… its gonna be hard and… maybe you just want to disappear but...you'll get through. There's always going to be a tomorrow for you know, theres always going to be another hour or sweep for you. You just gotta hold on…" Woah where did that come from?

You hear him sniffle and shift a bit, you stand up a bit more straight, allowing his head to move. He looks up at you… tears stained on his cheeks. He gives you a small smile, a small ghost of a smile that makes your heart leap.

"Kan I…I'm flushed for you." Wellp! You decide now is the best time to admit your flush crush to your oldest friend because why not?! He stares at you dumbfounded...his face tinted with the lightest red its almost pink. It's so adorable.

"Cronus… I never thought about… that." He tries...you reach up and rest a hand under his chin. "Well… why not try it?" You feel your face heating up, wow you're such a sap. Kankri gives you a small, almost unnoticeable nod and you tilt his chin up. Leaning forward you press your lips onto his, it was a short but… amazing kiss. No sloppy tongue just… a kiss.

You stare at him, giving him this sort of dumbfounded smile, he just stares back up at you.

"Thank you… Cronus. I-I guess I've never, really thought that we always have eachother forever."

"Yeah Kan… forever."


End file.
